Cause For Celebration
by Mriana
Summary: The Voyager crew is celebrating their return to the Alpha Quadrant. Find out their plans and what happens next.


5

**Cause For Celebration**

"To home!" Captain Janeway said finishing her speech with a toast.

"To home!" the senior crew repeated as they clanged their wine glasses together in celebration of their return home.

"Now that we're home," Janeway asked the group, "What is the first thing each of you want to do?"

"I shall be returning to Vulcan, of course, to reunite with my family," Tuvok stated as he tried to contain his excitement to see his family, but even with the non-emotional Vulcan exterior, everyone knew he was just as anxious to be home as everyone else was.

Paris looked at his wife and smiled, "I want to take B'Elanna out on an official honeymoon in Hawaii."

"Oh Hawaii!" Janeway exclaimed. "Good choice!"

"Yes, I figure I could show her more of Earth's lovely scenery." Tom became more enthused as he held out his arms as though he were surfing, "You know, a little fun in the sun, surfing the waves, hanging ten, then kicking back and drinking some mai tais."

"Tom, what if I wanted to go to Risa?" B'Elanna asked. "You never did discuss this with me."

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," he told her as he tried hard to come up with an excuse as to why he was just now bringing up his idea.

"Hang Ten?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yeah! You know, you catching a wave and riding it out."

"And who is going to watch our daughter while we hang ten on this honeymoon?"

"Um…" he stammered. "Captain?"

"Don't look at me! I have plans!"

"Doing what?" Chakotay asked curiously.

"Well, I haven't seen my family in seven years," she reminded them. "I thought I'd stop by a little farm house in Indiana and say 'Hi'."

"Oh, well…" Tom sighed.

"I will watch her," Seven replied as she stepped towards Tom and B'Elanna. "I have no plans."

"Seven, I thought…" the doctor began, than suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and frowned.

"You thought what?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Nothing," he replied with resignation.

The captain looked at the doctor and then at Seven. She had a feeling the doctor wanted to ask Seven out, but for some reason he changed his mind.

"It is quite obvious you wanted to say something," Seven pushed him to say what was on his mind.

"No, I… Well, um…" Now the doctor stumbled over his words. "I was hoping you would have dinner with me at a very nice restaurant. You know a celebration with just the two of us."

"Sounds like the doctor wants to be someone's Lover Boy!" Tom whispered in B'Elanna's ear.

"Tom! Stop!" B'Elanna exclaimed softly. "You know the doctor and Seven have been spending a lot of time together, so it really shouldn't be a surprise to you."

Tom frowned.

"Well, I believe I could accompany you to dinner," Seven replied. "We can take the child with us."

"No, I don't think you understand, Seven. I want to ask you on a real date for a change."

"Trouble in Paradise?" Tom quietly asked B'Elanna.

"Well, I think I could watch Miral for one evening," Harry offered. "I don't have any plans really."

"No plans!" Janeway exclaimed.

"Why not, Harry?" B'Elanna asked.

"Well, I thought I'd take some time off to relax, maybe go to Bajor with Celes," Harry told them. "You know, catch up on what I missed while I was away, and go from there. Who knows, Celes and I may get together. I think she is a much better match for me than either one of the Delany sisters. Beside, I don't know if I'm really cut out for Starfleet."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Harry!" Janeway insisted. "You have served this ship well in the last seven years."

"I know, but I really want to experience life. I missed a lot while we were stranded out in the Delta Quadrant."

"Well, it sounds like a plan," Chakotay stated with uncertainty. He wondered why Harry decided to take time away, but decided not to push Harry for more of an answer.

"Chakotay," Janeway turned to face him, "You haven't told us what you're going to do."

Chakotay became slightly uneasy, "Well, I was thinking… After Admiral Janeway departed from the ship, I thought, 'we've been through a lot together. It would be a shame if we part ways.' I really would like for us to stick together."

"Oh I'm sure we will all stay in contact and see each other often," Janeway replied.

"No, you don't understand, Kathryn," he addressed her informally. "I meant you and me. I thought about what Admiral Janeway said and well… I… um… I was wondering if you'd like to get married."

"Eventually I would, yes." Kathryn was puzzled and thought to herself, 'What is he trying to say? Did he ask what I thought he asked?'

Chakotay took a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is…" He paused for a moment as he tried to build up his courage. "Kathryn, I would really hate to lose you and I was thinking…"

Kathryn stared at him for a moment. When he did not continue she asked, "What were you thinking?"

"Marry me, Kathryn," he suddenly spoke the words he had been so afraid to say for years.

There was a pregnant pause as everyone waited for Kathryn's reply. Her mouth dropped as she stared at him in shock, but she did not say a word.

"Maybe this was bad timing," Chakotay quickly regretted asking her to marry him. He felt like a fool, especially after asking in front of everyone.

"No! No!" Kathryn hastily stated as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I mean…"

Even though the crew knew it was a private moment between their captain and commander, they could not help but watch the scene unfold. They wanted to see the two of them get together for so long and as they watched the command team they hoped this was it.

"This isn't going very well," Chakotay sheepishly pulled away from Kathryn and started to leave.

"Chakotay, don't go!" Kathryn felt a tear about to roll down her face. "I want to marry you, I really do."

Chakotay turned back around as his anger began to grow, "But what? Protocol? Boundaries? Or have you come up with a new excuse, Kathryn?"

She shook her head, "No, none of that. There is not a thing in the universe that would prevent me from marrying you now or ever. I can't imagine a day without you. I don't want to imagine a day without you nor do I want to experience a day without you."

"I think that is a yes!" Tom said as he excitedly leaned over towards B'Elanna.

"You're many things, Tom," B'Elanna told him softly as tears of joy ran down her face. "Dumb is not one of them."

"B'Elanna?" Tom asked as he reached up to wipe a tear off her cheek.

"I'm fine," she stated softly with a smile. "I'm just really happy for them."

"Is that a yes?" Chakotay asked as his heart beat with hopefulness.

"Yes, Chakotay!" Kathryn exclaimed as she moved closer to him and threw her arms around him. "I'll marry you!"

As the two of them kissed for the first time in front of everyone, the senior officers clapped for joy.

"This is cause for another toast!" Tom insisted. "To Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay! May they live happily ever after!"

"Hear! Hear!" The rest of the crew agreed as they clanged the wine glasses together again.

Leaving one arm around Chakotay, Kathryn turned to watch her senior crewmembers celebrate their engagement. The two of them smiled just as the crew made a toast to their command team's future happiness together.

"It's a shame Neelix isn't here to prepare refreshments for this special occasion," the doctor stated with a smile. "It would be nice to have some celebration food."

"Doctor, have you forgotten the belly aches we complained about after eating some of his cooking?" Tom asked with a look of distain on his face.

"Oh, yes," the doctor recalled with a frown. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

"No, Doctor," Kathryn started to inform him, "It is a shame he isn't here to share this moment with us, but I'm sure we can find some way to deliver the good news to him soon. Then he can share our joy in returning to the Alpha Quadrant and maybe, if we're lucky, we'll see him at our wedding."

"It wouldn't surprise me if we did," Chakotay stated happily.

"Well, I think we have a lot to celebrate!" B'Elanna exclaimed. "So who's up for more wine?"


End file.
